I Love You, You Smart Idiot
by Luna.T.Lawliet
Summary: A little one-shot about my own character and the cute geek we all love, Spencer Reid. Really, I was bored and i'm trying to complete a little task so you know. Better then it sounds... I hope. Spencer/OC.


_**Hey... so this a random little one shot about Spencer and my own character. Basically, I got extremely bored and decided to write it in order to perish some of my boredom. It is also my mission to write at least one story/one shot for all of my obsessions. Here's the list.**_

_**Harry Potter [/]**_

_**Twilight [/]**_

_**Sweeney Todd**_

_**The Joker**_

_**Doctor Who [/]**_

_**Torchwood**_

_**House [/]**_

_**Sherlock [/]**_

_**Glee [/]**_

_**Willy Wonka**_

_**Alice In Wonderland 2010**_

_**Phantom Of The Opera [/]**_

_**Death Note [/]**_

_**Criminal Minds [/]**_

_**Mentalist**_

_**This puts a nice little mark beside Criminal Minds so that's 9 down and 5 to go. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you enjoy!<strong>_

* * *

><p>My head rested lightly against Spencer's chest, arms wrapped loosely around his waist while his heart beat steadily beneath my right cheek. Tilting my head slightly, I looked up at his cute puppy dog face while he read his favourite book from the large collection that occupied various shelves and surfaces of the small apartment we had been sharing for a while. His eyes seemed to shoot from one end of the yellowing page to the other, taking in every syllable of the love poetry from the battered book that had once caught my attention when I passed an old thrift store. It also helped that all the money made from sales was going to help those who were born with various forms of autism as Spence always feared he had it, not matter how hard I tried to put his brilliant mind to rest.<p>

Honestly, I couldn't tell you where my sudden love of books had come from but ever since I met him in college, reading is all I would ever do. Trust me, it was rare to see me with a book tucked beneath my arm or in my hand nowadays but I was completely fine with it. In a way, reading made me feel closer to him when he was working away somewhere, trying to save the world by putting the monster's in prison one at a time. Those kinds of monsters were the very worst kind as they blended in with the crowd and besides, fairy tales prepared us for two headed beasts who can spit fire, not the convicted next door neighbour.

You know, it wouldn't surprise me at all if he could quote the complete collection to me backwards but then again, his eidetic memory would definitely help if it ever came to anything like that. However, on more then one occasion when sleep refused to come to me, he would recite some of our favourites. Whenever my mind kicked into gear and woke me up, he seemed to wake too and murmur sweet words of long since passed poets into my ear until my thoughts slowed enough so I could return the land of dreams. If he didn't, I fear I would revert back to my old habits and take a midnight jog around the block. Admittedly, I did rather enjoy the sleeping technique as it relaxed me considerably more then pounding the damp pavements of Quantico ever could.

The boy genius, as Derek loved to call him, must've felt my eyes trace over his handsome features because he looked down at me and those deep chocolatey eyes met mine. Sometimes, I would complain to the team about him getting the amazing eyes while I was stuck with my boring ones but whenever he heard, he would come out with something so incredibly geeky that it was very sweet like _" But Lu, your eyes are the perfect HERC2 mutation. The balance of blue and green in them is incredibly rare, especially your shade." _How could somebody hate their eyes when their boyfriend says something so sweet like that? Of course, only one person on the team actually knew what he was speaking about and that was after she ran it through a search engine but the rest of the team would shoot each other confused looks while I threw my arms around his neck for a kiss that always managed to set our faces on fire.

If I was to be completely honest, he was the sweetest, kindest and most gentle guy I had ever had the fortune to date and everyday, I thanked the lord for allowing me to become an assistant over in the BAU. Believe it or not, that was where I had met him.

In college, I had finished my course half a year before the rest of my class so to fill my time, I was given a job at the office on a recommendation from my professor. It also meant that I got to gain experience in the field of behavioural analysis. Spencer was the guy who showed me around the building so I wouldn't embarrass myself by confusing the bathroom with the conference room which judging by the size of them both, wouldn't be a difficult thing to do. He also accompanied me on any coffee runs so he could carry everything and then, as if that wasn't enough, he proof read my thesis so I could finally earn my PHD.

When I had gained it, Strauss offered me a job so I could work with the team full time. What confused me was that we were dating and that was against the rules but apparently, Rossi and Hotch had spoken to her about it. According to Spence, they said that I helped to keep him ' on task ' and make him ' less reckless '. personally, I could never see him being reckless but I didn't really care since I got to carry on seeing him. Plus, it made it easier when he invited me to live with him. I could always walk to the office with him instead of taking a cab or something. Surprisingly, no one on the team actually seemed to care about us being together. Derek once confided in me night on the jet back from a case, saying: _" Ever since you both began dating, he seems to work a lot harder... so if you hurt him, you'll have me and the rest of the team to deal with. Got it?". _I found it so nice that he had a lot of people looking out for him when I couldn't.

That's when the thought hit me like a ton and half of cement bricks. I _loved _Spencer Reid. I loved the way he smiled in that boyish way when he could state facts that some people dreamed about knowing. I loved how awkward he can be when I kiss him without warning. I loved how would whisper poetry into my ear or beg me to stay in bed for a few extra minutes before making coffee.

" Everything all right down there sweetheart?" he whispered, as if raising his voice above a whisper would shatter the blissful silence that we both rested in. Nodding, I learnt up towards him and pressed tiny butterfly kisses on the underside of his jaw. I just couldn't help the smile that worked its way onto my face when I felt his pulse quicken beneath my lips and his eyes began fluttering shut. Smirking a little, I planted a last one on his chin that snuggled back into his chest like some little kitten.

He was just so warm and irresistible in his tight fitting vest and jeans. Sometimes, I wished he would dress to work like that but then again, I wouldn't be able to concentrate on the case if he did. I'd end up drooling all over the place before taking him on a desk which I doubt the police force would particularly appreciate.

" Yeah. I've just been thinking is all." I murmured, placing my hand over where his heart rested in his chest. _' Maybe loving him isn't so bad.'. _ Almost immediately, he plopped the battered book on the bedside table before wrapping his arms around my waist. The weight and warmth was very comfortable which made me wonder how I could actually live without it before. Now, I couldn't sleep without his arms there.

" Oh really? And might I ask what you're thinking about at 10 in the evening?" he asked as he dragged his fingers slowly down my spine. Shivers spread throughout my body, making it hard to concentrate on anything but the feelings he was stirring in me.

" Nope. I can't tell."

" And why would that be?"

" Because honey, we share an apartment. We share a job. We share our friends. We share a car and we even share a bathroom. My thoughts are something that I can't share." I told him with a playful eye roll. Looking down, I saw his eyes flash and fill with hurt which I didn't mean to put there. Sitting up, I turned so I was sitting across from him but all he did was try and avoid eye contact with me.

" Spencer... Honey, I didn't mean to upset you. I just don't want to tell you what I'm thinking in case it changes everything. That's all.". How would he take it if I told him that I loved him? He might freak out and break things off. I couldn't risk it.

" You're breaking up with me aren't you? I should have known. You're so beautiful and open while I'm... me". He babbled, moving to stand up but I grabbed his hand, pulling him back down onto the bed before straddling his hips in an attempt to keep him from moving away from him.

" I would... never break up with you Spence. I.. I l-love you. You smart idiot". I told him, sitting up as a blush began to stain my cheeks. His face went completely blank, giving none of his thoughts away. I remained sat there, waiting for him to give me some sign of what he was running through that brilliant mind of his until I couldn't take it any longer.

" What are you thinking?" I blurted out, my voice shaking a little bit with anticipation of rejection but then, something amazing happened. He rolled us over so I was pinned beneath him. His brown eyes were light and happy, making them look like bowls of chocolate. At that moment, I knew that I had nothing to worry about.

" You know sweetheart, we share an apartment, a job, our friends, a car and a bathroom but strangely enough, I think we share the same feelings too because I love you.". With that, he leant down a placed a kiss on my eager lips. The feeling was familiar and sweet, just like him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please Review, Add to favourites or whatever you do to the stories you love. <strong>_

_**Love you all x x x **_


End file.
